Talk:Abilities
Speculation Although some of the icons are pretty obvious, I would reccomend avoiding using speculation in the Abilities tables until there is some visible proof (either screenshots, or video) that proves the theory. Nexolate 12:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New Template Design I've spent some time this afternoon crafting out a design for an Abilities Template, that way we don't need to update multiple tables when info comes in and we can make the pages look a bit slicker. What do you guys think? http://img198.imageshack.us/img198/8397/templatedesign.jpg The background is transparent and all the images are links to the respective pages. I'll probably end up replacing the images and rounding off their corners when the game gets released. I'm also considering adding two placeholder boxes in the bottom right to complete the look. Nexolate 15:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :is it wikia compatible? 18:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Should be, I built it on an empty Template page on this wikia using previews. EDIT: It's only a table though, couldn't get my head around the kind of templates you've been working on. :: Nexolate 18:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: That looks very well done. I have a question, though; would it be a better idea to separate the thumbnails by row, and then also display the in-game description for the ability as well as the Rank required to access the ability in question? AssassinLegend 22:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: The thing is, this is mostly designed to be a navigation box, just with a few more pictures. Hence, there's not supposed to be much information on it. Here are some examples I looked at while designing it: Battlefield, Mass Effect and Team Fortress 2 (The Official Wiki is down atm). :::: Nexolate 04:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) if you can publish it, i or someone else can template it. BZ. 17:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I've made it available here. I have designs ready for the other 3 Classes and Universal Abilities. I also have an alternative, more conservative design here if you feel the images are too much. : - : I doubt you can get in contact with someone who can enable Collapsible tables? I left a message on ConceitedJarrad's Talk page with a guide on how to set it up, but no one's got around to it yet. : Nexolate 17:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) see navbox for collapse. for what its worth _i_ vote for images. 18:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : That wikia has followed the steps to allow collapsible tables. If you compare our Common.js with theirs, you can see what I mean. They have a collapseTable function, we do not. : Nexolate 18:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Some Extra Info This is a good source for more info regarding the skills and their benefits. We've already got a lot of info, but the first post reveals a little more (ex. what the EMP Grenade is capable of). AssassinLegend 00:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) =Active Passive= We need a way to identify at a glance which abilities are active and which are passive. Can anyone do this?